


Countdown

by boiling_pasta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Height Differences, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiling_pasta/pseuds/boiling_pasta
Summary: Historia engages in a silly superstition
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Countdown

_5 minutes to midnight_

Historia watches the clock with utter focus. She can hear their neighbors preparing for the countdown. People were getting louder and quite possibly drunker. But her attention was simply to the clock.

The clink of wine glasses snaps her out and she looks up to see Reiner setting down a bottle of red on the coffee table.

"How long until midnight?" he asks.

"Five minutes," she replies.

Reiner sat down next to her, contemplating on whether or not to pour himself a glass.

_3 minutes to midnight_

"Okay, but you know what we can do more of this year?" Historia spoke as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Travel."

Reiner hummed. But he didn't seem convinced enough.

"What? We could do that."

"Yeah but I'm content enough right here," he said as he burrowed his face on her lap some more.

_60 seconds to midnight_

The bottle of wine was half-way empty. Some of their neighbors have begun counting and some fireworks were going off.

_30 seconds to midnight_

"I'm gonna do it, Reiner."

"All right. But try not to hurt yourself."

Historia rolls her eyes.

_3_

_2_

_1_

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ **

The moment midnight struck, Historia jumped and jumped again. She did it a few more times before she turned to Reiner, who could no longer contain himself and burst out laughing.

"Reiner!"

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed between laughter. When he was able to compose himself, he said, "But maybe it did work. You do look tall enough to reach the edge of the cupboard now."

A throw pillow comes flying to his face.

_5 minutes after midnight_

They managed to finish the wine and plopped down on the couch. Their phones continued to buzz with notifications from their friends, who went off partying somewhere. But as they slowly drifted to sleep, snuggled together on their couch, they realized they made the best decision of staying in this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my bf who gave me the idea ♡
> 
> Dunno if other places have this but in the Philippines there is this belief that jumping several times by midnight of New Year's Eve will make one taller.
> 
> (speaking from experience, it doesn't work)


End file.
